Mia Precioza
by Mia Preziosa
Summary: She was a vampire that drinks blood only from pills but that changed when she met him. His blood sings to her and she had been starved for a long time so she sets out to make him hers after a taste of the crimson liquid. everyone knows she gets what she wants. OCxZero. enjoy!


.

..

…..

…..

…

…

…

..

.

**. . . Mia Preziosa . . .**

Chapter 1: Meeting Him

"_It was enchanting to meet you."_

- "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift

** .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

** .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

** .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. **

** .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. **

** .. .. .. .. .. ... . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. **

_Cross Academy._

The prestigious school that holds and shelters beautiful and handsome vampires, including the _two_ most powerful and influential purebloods.

Yuuki and Kaname Kuran.

And today, she is going to enter that place.

She was excited. She can't wait to be able to attend the said school.

**. . oooooo ~ 0O0 ~ oooooo . .**

He was doing his usual rounds around the campus. It was his duty to make sure that the day class students were not lurking around while the night class students are out and having their classes.

It was his obligation, because Zero Kiryuu was a _perfect_.

He has been doing this since he was a kid along with his partner, former Yuuki Cross now the Pureblood Princess Yuuki Kuran.

_Yuuki._

He shaked his head and told himself to stop thinking about her. He presumed walking towards the building where the night classes was being held. He was about to round the corner when he suddenly halted.

He heard a noise. It was very faint but he heard it. Sharp senses are what you gain after years of doing rounds around the school. He turned around and stared at the area where he heard the noise. It was from the tree two trees away from where he was standing. Walking slowly towards it, Zero keenly eyed the surroundings of the tree.

_There! _He saw a flash of honey-brown locks that shone when it was hit by the light of the moon, on the left side of the tree. Then he saw a running silhouette.

He wasted no time and ran after the figure. After a minute, Zero was sure it was not a day class student because of the speed of the person he was chasing. He or she was surely _fast_. No human can achieve such speed.

_It's a night class student, _he thought.

A vampire.

It was a good 15 minute chase before Zero lost sight of the figure. He looked around the area and found out that he was already in a small almost-circle clearing. The full moon was lighting the whole area where he stood.

"Come out, I know you're there," he said in a slightly raised tone.

There was not a movement and his patience was already wearing thin.

"I will tell Kaname about this," he hastily added because whenever that name was spoken, vampires of the Cross Academy never dare to make mistakes and pranks. That always results to punishments and Kaname was always the person to initiate it. They were afraid of the pureblood and his power.

"Kaname?" a voice suddenly spoke.

He was shocked for a moment. _A girl, no, a woman,_ he thought. Her voice was sweet and gentle.

"Show yourself," he said and looked around again. He honestly thought it was a male because of the speed. She was faster than he is.

A figure walked out of the trees to the clearing. She was wearing a white night dress that reaches above her knees and a gray long sleeve button-up cotton shirt that acts like a jacket. She has strait honey-brown locks with curly ends and mesmerizing aqua-blue eyes that glow under the moonlight. She was walking towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She did not answer. She just continued walking forward. She looked at the ground and stopped when she reached in front of him.

"Who are you?" he repeated. "You are not a student here," he added, hand reaching for his gun.

"I'm thirsty," she said and looked up at him and he saw that aqua-blue eyes turn to crimson-red. "I'm thirsty," she repeated.

Zero had no time to react when she _moved_. One moment she was staring at him with glowing red eyes, the next she was gripping his hair with her left hand while her right hand was on his left shoulder. Her nose was touching his neck, her tongue licked at the said place.

"I want your blood," she whispered faintly.

Zero's hand tightened around the gun. He was wondering why he was still _staying still_ instead of shooting this creature that was holding him to oblivion.

"_Gomenasai_," was the last thing she said before sinking her fangs to his neck and drinking his blood in big gulps. Her right hand moved and was now holding the back of his neck while she continued feeding from him. Her feeding lasted for about two minutes.

"Thank you," she said after she licked his neck clean. She released him from her grip and stood in front of him with her hands in her side. She stepped back after a minute of awkward silence and stared at him.

"Ya, Kiryuu," she shook his shoulder. "I must have drunk too much, you're pale!" she noticed.

All the while, Zero was trying his best to stay standing. He was feeling wobbly from the loss of blood. His breathing was shallow and deep, and fainting in front of this stranger was the last thing he want to do. He gathered all his strength and pushed the woman's arm away from him. He lifted his gun and pointed it at her.

"Who the hell are you? Why do you know me?" he asked in a harsh tone.

The woman stared dumbly at him.

"Spill."

"I went overboard," she said instead of answering him and scratched the side of her cheek. Despite the gun, she reached out and touched his cheek. "_Gomene_," she softly whispered.

Again, he swatted her hand away from him. "Answer me, who are you?" he asked again.

"It's not necessary to know my name at this moment," she replied and did the last thing he thought she would do.

She reached out again, but instead of touching his cheek like she did earlier, she lowered the gun and lifted his arm. Then she practically _lifted_ him to the nearest tree and made him sit with his back on the trunk. She took his gun away from him and tucked it in his jacket.

"Guess I have to leave you in here, eh?" she said while staring at him.

Zero wanted to ask her who she was again but he doesn't have the strength to even open his mouth. He was fighting with all his might from his slipping from consciousness. He doesn't want to sleep and let this stranger of a woman roam around the campus with the chance of some hard-headed day time class student sneaking around. He watched as the woman walked away from him.

"You," he managed to say with difficulty. But before he can say anything aside from that word the woman was in front of him again.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna walk around and suck somebody's throat," she told him as if reading his mind. "I've already sucked yours anyway, and that was much more than enough."

With that she was gone and Zero who was sitting by the tree was the only person left there. He finally succumbed to the darkness.

. . oooooo ~ 0O0 ~ oooooo . .

"Hime-sama!" a man around his early 50's quickly rushed to her as she emerged from the door of the house they were currently occupying. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you!"

"Hush, Kira-san," she replied and paused on the 7th step of the staircase while the man stood a few feet in front of her with worry etched over his still handsome face. "I was out for a walk."

Kira Hitachi was her guardian, bodyguard, butler, driver, etc, _etc_. He was the one who took care of her when she was still a baby. Heck, he was the one who changed her diapers and the one she plays kiddy games with when she was a toddler. He always keeps her in his line of vision. So naturally, when he cannot find her in five minutes, he freaks out. He acts more of a father than her biological dad does.

"_Demo_, you should have told me Hime," he replied. "You could've been hurt or attacked."

She rolled her eyes. He was being exaggerated again, as _always_. "Kira, I can protect myself and we both know that. Everyone knows that," she told him and continued climbing the stairs again.

"But-," he never finished his sentence because she looked at him with understanding and tender aqua orbs and said,

"I wanna sleep now. Thanks for the concern though, and sorry for the trouble." and with that she was gone.

Kira did the only thing he does when his Hime acts like that. He sighed.

. . oooooo ~ 0O0 ~ oooooo . .

.. Finally had the time to release this story! Please review !


End file.
